Los 6 Caminos
by Klux Guz
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si Kaguya no hubiera revivido?, Esta historia vagamente imaginara el escenario de la batalla que se hubiera desarrollado, Madara Uchiha vs el Equipo 7. Clasificación T, aunque pueden haber palabras que puedan herir los sentimientos u ofensivas.


**Los personajes mostrados no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia modifica el canon del manga para buscar entretener.**

**Capitulo 1: Rikodou.**

Compréndanlo, ya todo termino… Dijo Madara después de dar su justificación de su ideal.

Te equivocas Madara, ni eres el salvador del mundo, ni esto se ha acabado hablo Zetsu Negro mientras atravesaba con la mano a Madara.

Naruto y Sasuke aprovecharon este movimiento y lanzaron su ataque para tener una oportunidad de acabar con Madara al este no poder moverse.

¡Limbo! Hablo el Uchiha, increíblemente las sombras aun podían moverse pero con dificultad, sin embargo, hicieron que Madara se liberara del Zetsu Negro.

¡IMPOSIBLE!, Maldita sea, dijo Zetsu Negro mientras se estrellaba en una rama del árbol divino.

Naruto y Sasuke fueron recibidos por Madara y empezaron con un taijutsu aunque a Madara sencillamente no podía golpearlo por la velocidad sobre humana que tenia este...

¡Empuje Celestial! Hablo el Uchiha de pelo largo para quitarse de encima Naruto y a Sasuke.

Madara al sentir la presciencia de Zetsu de la energía natural, con las Gudoudamas mutilo al Zetsu Negro y este ya no podía escapar.

Zetsu Negro, solo eres un producto de mi voluntad, tu único propósito es servirme a mi, Uchiha Madara!.

No, mi propósito es revivir a Kaguya, la creadora del Chakra y ¡la única salvadora del mundo!. Grito Zetsu Negro

Naruto y Sasuke mientras tanto planeaban una estrategia de como poder vencer a Madara de los 6 caminos.

Naruto: Maldita sea Dattebayo.

Sasuke: Escuchame Naruto, intentare ver la manera de traerlo hacia nosotros con mis poderes oculares, Sakura, quiero que tu reúnas a los 4 hokages, pueden ser de utilidad y tu Kakashi, intenta recuperar el Sharigan de Obito.

Mis esferas negras todo lo que toca lo puede destruir, nisiquiera los Edo Hokages y mi papa lo resistirán, el cuerpo de Obito y el Sharingan desaparecerán en cuanto Madara decida que lo hagan. Exclamo el Uzumaki.

Naruto, tenemos que recuperar el Kamui de Obito sea como sea, andando, y quiero que aprendas como usar el poder del sabio de los 6 caminos dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a Madara y al Zetsu Negro que tenia en control el cuerpo de Obito.

Tu haz lo mismo con el Rinnegan Dattebayo. Respondió el rubio

Mientras tanto Madara y el Zetsu Negro.

Tu…te llevaras tu voluntad y tu traición contigo. Dijo Madara.

En ese momento interrumpieron Sasuke y Naruto, Naruto con una flecha del Susanoo normal y Naruto con una Gudoudama haciendo que Madara se alejara.

Tsk, ustedes que ya han luchado contra mi, no se han dado por vencidos, solo ríndanse ante el poder de ¡Uchiha Madara!. Dijo el Uchiha de los 6 caminos a Naruto y a Sasuke.

¿¡Que esta pasando!? Dijo Zetsu Negro.

Kakashi, ¡Ahora! Grito Sasuke dándole la señal a Kakashi para poder sacarle los ojos a Obito e implantárselos a Kakashi.

¡Técnica de Ninjutsu Pervertido! Comento Naruto mientras se transformaba en mujer desnuda ante Madara.

Jah, todos los hombres caen rendidos frente a esta técnica Dattebayo, pensó el rubio.

Madara simplemente no podía creer lo que su Rinnegan veía, aunque solo sangro por un orificio de la nariz estaba distraído. Dandole tiempo a Sasuke y a Kakashi de tomar los ojos de Obito.

Naruto aprovecho y por la espalda intento pegarle un Rasengan pero con el poder del sabio a Madara, este se recupero después del Jutsu de Naruto y le solto una patada a Naruto, este la logro esquivar.

Sakura por su parte estaba temblando de miedo por tener que sacarle los ojos a su maestro para poder implantarle el Sharingan, esta finalmente lo hizo con un ojo que le entro Sasuke, Kakashi solo grito de dolor.

Madara pelando con Naruto a punta de taijutsu, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Obito, Zetsu Negro no podía moverse para poder evitar el cometido del equipo 7, este procedió a usar el Limbo para evitar que obtuvieran el Kamui.

Naruto por su parte, intento crear una muralla con la Gudoudama, pero Madara logro que fuera en vano. Sasuke creo un Susanoo para protegerse, Sakura por su parte estaba curando a Kakashi que ya tenia el 2do Ojo de Obito. Aunque el Susanoo de Sasuke ante el limbo de Madara no era nada, el Limbo procedió a romperlo sin mucha dificultad.

Sasuke mas sin embargo consiguió por medio de sus poderes oculares mover a su equipo a una posición mas segura.

Maestro Kakashi, ¿Se encuentra bien?, pregunto la kunoichi.

Si dijo Kakashi.

¡Arte sabio: Gran colmillo de luz! Dijo Madara atacando a Naruto de los 6 caminos, este de puro milagro utilizando 2 gudoudamas pudo esquivarla, aunque Madara consiguió soltarle una patada que lanzo a Naruto hacia su equipo. El joven rubio escupió muchísima sangre.

El equipo 7 veía impotente como Madara se elevaba por encima del campo de batalla mientras este a la distancia acabo con lo que alguna vez el pensó que era su voluntad.

Arrodillense ante mi, ¡El Salvador del Mundo, Uchiha Madara!. Dijo Madara cuando este a voluntad cambio la propiedad de la Gudoudama para acabar al Zetsu Negro, el cuerpo de Obito y Zetsu simplemente desaparecieron.

Indra, Ashura, esta vez yo intervendré como el salvador original, comento una voz de un anciano. El Sabio de los 6 caminos.

¿Quién eres tu? Dijo Madara.

Tu eres la anterior reencarnación de mi hijo Indra, Madara, yo soy Hagoromo Otsutsuki o mejor conocido como el sabio de las 6 sendas.

¿Yo, la reencarnación de tu hijo?, El sabio de los 6 caminos eh, ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Dijo Madara Uchiha.

Vine a detener a ayudar a detener el odio de Indra y Ashura y ayudar a crear paz en el mundo shinobi que mal entendió el Ninshu, Ríndete Madara.

La paz la cree yo con el Tsukuyomi Infinito, yo ahora soy el sabio, no me voy a rendir solo por un fragmento de chakra que aun esta aquí. Exclamo el Uchiha pelo largo.

Bueno, entonces, ayudare a detenerte!... Dijo Hagoromo…

**El capitulo fue algo corto para ver si la historia era buena para ustedes, los capítulos posteriores (si a ustedes les gusta la historia) se harán capítulos bastante mas largos, si no les gusta la historia y les parece una falta de respeto hacia la obra de Naruto-Naruto Shippuden, dejen el comentario para detener la historia y si es el caso, eliminarla.**

**Gracias por leer el 1er capitulo.**


End file.
